The present invention relates to a vehicle body behavior control device and a method of controlling behavior of a vehicle body.
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle (two-wheeled vehicle or three-wheeled vehicle), a vehicle body behavior control device which controls behavior of a vehicle body is incorporated. For example, the vehicle body behavior control device controls an interlocking brake operation based on deceleration of the vehicle body (see JP-A-2000-71963).